Hayden Jackson
Hayden Jackson is the main protagonist of the Pokemon Battle Adventures storyline. Character Since he was only thirteen-years-old, Hayden was a thick-headed trainer who started out as a trainer from Litteroot Town. Since then, he has grown to become a stronger and future champion of the Pokemon League throughout the Hoenn region. However, he is a kind-hearted and determined trainer whose power comes from the friendships of his friends and fellow Pokemon partners which he uses when facing an opponent. Appearance In the Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald saga, Hayden appears to resemble the male player character of the Generation III games which includes wearing a white cap over his brown hair and a red headband to keep the cap steady. His first outfit is a dark-blue sweater with red lines above the sleeves and has the same thing on his jeans which the ends are covered by his red-tongued running sneakers. This outfit was worn from the start of his journey up until he earns five badges. His second RSE outfit changes from a sweater to a short-sleeved shirt with red lines like the other. He also has the same headband, but his white cap is grey. His jeans are replaced by another set of jeans that are under long shorts that end at his knees and has green-tongued sneakers. He also has two black gloves with red lines on both outfits. He wears this from after he earns five badges until the start of his Sinnoh journey. In the Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum saga, Hayden wears a ruby-colored sleeveless jacket with gold trim worn open over a yellow t-shirt. He also wears a pair of red jeans with black lines wrapped around his knees. He also wears black sneakers with red lines covering the top soles. He dosen't wear his white cap or headband, and only shows his hair. He wears midnight blue gloves that have no lines on it. He also wears blue jeans and yellow-tongued sneakers. He worn this outfit from the start of his Sinnoh journey to after earning six badges. His second DPPt outfit is a jacket resembling the male playable character's except that its red and has similarity with his sleeveless jacket. He also has dark red gloves with blue bands on it and wears a black shirt with/without sleeves underneath his jacket. He also wore a pair of black sweatpants and white-tongued sneakers. He worn this from after earning six badges up to Sunyshore City. His third DPPt outfit is a short-sleeved jacket that resembles his first and second jackets, but now wears a short- sleeved black t-shirt underneath with black trims and has black gloves. he also dones his new red headband with the Sinnoh League symbol on it. He even went back to his blue jeans from his first outfit and his sneakers from his journey through Hoenn. He wore this outfit from his battle with Volkner to the end of his journey. In the Pokemon Black/White saga, Hayden wears an outfit modeled on the outfit worn by the male character of the Generation V games, except that the difference is that Hayden's is sleeveless, colored hot red, has black and dark red clothing shades around the front, and his jeans are dark-blue. He dones a black headband with a red PokeBall symbol and black shoes with red tongues and dark red gloves. His backpack is also blue with one shoulder strap just like in every region he enters to. He is currently wearing this outfit. Pokemon On Hand Unova League Badges *Trio Badge(Triple Threat Challenge!) *Basic Badge(Basic Relations!) *Insect Badge(Unknown)